Anihilacja: Legion cz. 8
Więc, to chyba koniec.- powiedział ze smutkiem w głosie Nieogarnięty Marine Zarazy, wpatrując się w twarz Karakana. Przedmieścia Harpertonu podnosiły się z ruin. Gigantyczna bitwa, jaka rozegrała się o to miasto, sprawiła że duża jego część stała teraz w ruinach. Nad mężczyzną leciały dziesiątki helikopterów, zarówno ratunkowych jak i tych przewożących materiały budulcowe. Na miejscu byli również wysłannicy AdMach, który doprowadzali do podziemi specjalne przewody- miały połączyć się one z Reaktorami Termoplazmowymi, które zasilą Szablony Budownicze. Dzięki temu odbudowa miasta zajmie miesiące, zamiast dziesięcioleci. Budynek przed którym stał Zarazek przeżył walkę całkiem nieźle. Był to niewielki dworek, który (ku zaskoczeniu najemnika) nie posiadał niemalże żadnych cech szczególnych. Tak jakby architekt chciał żeby miejsce jak najszybciej wypadło ludziom z głowy- cztery marmurowe ściany, niezgorzej zdobione okna i duża, choć skrzywiona przez walki brama. - Proszę tak nie mówić.- powiedziała nieco starsza, siwowłosa kobieta w czarnej sukni.- W naszym sierocińcu będzie mu naprawdę dobrze. Mały Karakan wyciągnął przed siebie rączki, machając nimi energicznie. Zarazek uśmiechnął się, chociaż oczywiście przez obecność hełmu nie było tego widać. To właśnie dzięki takiej nadpobudliwości maluch został bohaterem wojennym. Wąwóz Rybaka, Ofensywa Feriana....nie umiał nawet mówić, a już miał się czym chwalić. - Ale na pewno?- spytał Nieogarnięty Marine. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Oczami wyobraźni widziała już dodatkowe fundusze, które ściągnie dzięki temu gówniarzowi. Czasy były ciężkie a chleba nie rozdawali na ulicach. - Tak, będzie miał swój własny pokój i trzy posiłki dziennie, plus podwieczorek.- odpowiedziała kobieta, puszczając małemu oczko. Karakan się zaśmiał. - Kurwa.- zareagował Marine.- Trzy posiłki I DO TEGO podwieczorek.... Zarazek wziął głęboki wdech i spojrzał na małego. To co zaczęło się jako zwyczajny żart, ledwie kaprys jego skrzywionego umysłu przerodziło się w...to. Sam Marine nie był pewien czym jest "to" niemniej za sprawą "tego" czuł, że nie chce się z małym rozstawać. Najemnik podniósł Karakana i utrzymał go na wysokości twarzy. - Tak będzie lepiej.- powiedział Marine, nieco przygnębionym głosem.- Nie jestem w stanie dać Ci takich warunków jakie mają tutaj. Karakan uśmiechnął się, wkładając sobie dłoń do ust i obśliniając ją. - Tylko mi się tutaj nie rozbecz.- powiedział Marine, łamiącym się głosem. Gałki oczne uśmiechniętego dziecka skierowały się w dwie przeciwne strony. - Bądź twardy, dzieciaku!- zakrzyknął Marine, pociągając nosem i trzęsąc dłońmi. Poddawany trzęsieniu malec wyciągnął dłoń z ust i zaczął się cicho śmiać. - Jesteś skałą Karakan!- wydarł się zapłakany Zarazek.- Pierdoloną skałą, Jawohl! Mały pokręcił główką, na znak niezrozumienia. - No dobrze, to może ja go już wezmę.- powiedziała kierowniczka sierocińca, wyciągając malca z rąk Zarazka. NMZ opuścił smutno ręce. Nagle poczuł się....pusty. Miałki. Nie umiał nawet poprawnie nazwać tego uczucia. Czuł się trochę jak wtedy gdy spóźnił się na wojnę w CreepyTown. Tylko znacznie, znacznie gorzej. Jednak wiedział, że tak będzie najlepiej. - No dobrze mały.- powiedziała kobieta, podnosząc malca na wysokość swoich piersi.- Jestem Jula, miło mi Cię poznać. Karakan spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem. Marine wiedział że nie powinien się przyglądać temu co się dzieje, jednak to było silniejsze od niego. - No powiedz: "Ju-la".- nalegała starsza kobieta. Mały otworzył usta. - J...j....- zaczął dzieciak. Marine i Jula niemal podskoczyli z wrażenia. Mały miał zaraz powiedzieć swoje pierwsze słowa. - J...J...- mały nadal miał pewne trudności. W końcu jednak rzekł.- Jawohl. Kobieta zamrugała dwukrotnie ze zdziwienia. - ŁAPY PRECZ OD MOJEGO GÓWNIAKA DZIWKO!- wydarł się Marine, ściskając dłoń w pięść i uderzając kobietę prosto w twarz. Siła uderzenia połamała jej czaszkę i cisnęła jej ciałem o ziemię z taką siłą, że jej głowa rozpadła się w drobną papkę. W ostatnim odruchu Jula rzuciła małym wysoko w powietrze. Karakan śmiał się, gdy robił fikołki tuż nad ziemią, jednak jego zabawę przerwał Zarazek, który doskoczył do dzieciaka, złapał go w ręce i wylądował. - Ty i ja ty popieprzony zasrańcu!- zakrzyknął Marine, biegnąc z małym ku zachodzącemu Słońcu i depcząc świeżo rozlany beton.- My i świat Karakan! - Jawolh!- zakrzyknął dzieciak. Przemek otworzył oczy. Jego całe ciało krzyczało z wszechogarniającego bólu. Jego lewę ramie krwawiło, jednak większą część krwi pochłaniała noszona przez niego bluza. Chłopak przekręcił głową we wszystkie strony. Wciąż był na polu bitwy. Kurz opadał delikatnie na zniszczoną ziemię a ciała jego towarzyszy leżały dookoła. Salai i Quint stali na równych nogach- prawdopodobnie dosłownie przed chwilą zdołali wstać. Powstawali również Mikhaln i Szalona. Jedynie LoboTaker, będąca znów w swojej oryginalnej formie leżała nieprzytomna. Prawdopodobnie zużyła całą swoją moc, żeby móc ich ochronić. Chmura kurzu całkowicie upadła. Oczom wszystkich ukazał się potężny gigant, Awatar Gniewu, stojący nad nimi z wyciągniętym mieczem. - To wszystko....tylko jednym cięciem.- powiedział smok, patrząc na olbrzyma z niedowierzaniem. Mikhaln nachylił się nad LoboTaker. Wciąż żyła, była po prostu nieprzytomna. Następnie nakierował swój wzrok na Awatara Gniewu. Legion naprawdę był straszliwą, potężną istotą. Arcymag i jego przyjaciele nie mieli z nim szans, nawet z Zewem Północy. Nagle w głowie Mikhalna zaświtała myśl. Być może jego nowa różdżka będzie w stanie coś zaradzić. - Walczyliście lepiej niż mogłem podejrzewać!- zakrzyknął Legion, a jego Awatar zamachnął się ostrzem raz jeszcze.- Jednak nawet wy nie zatrzymacie mojej krucjaty! - Niech on nas po prostu zabije i przestanie pierdolić.- powiedziała Szalona. - Okej, Plan B.- powiedziała Salai.- Przenosimy się do Piekła i wracamy z armią. - Im więcej przeciwników będzie miał na swojej drodzę, tym silniejszy będzie.- powiedział Przemek, wstając. Potężne ostrze ruszyło w dół. - Salai!- zakrzyknął Quint. Ostrze uderzyło w ziemię, a siła tego aktu dosłownie wstrząsnęła okolicą. Grzyb, który wyrósł z tego prostego ataku, sięgał Awatarowi aż do szyi. Mieszkańcy Znanej Części jednak patrzyli na to z pewnej odległości. Praktycznie wszyscy zostali przeniesieni kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Przemek spojrzał w górę. Wszystko co widzieli, widzieli przez przezroczyste, srebrne pole siłowe, za którym byli skryci. Miało ono owalny kształt i dawało każdemu dość przestrzeni, by cała piątka mogła się tam bez przeszkód pomieścić. - Świetna robota.- powiedział smok patrząc swoim jednym okiem na demonicę.- Teleportacja i tarcza ochronna. Jestem pod wrażeniem. - To nie ja.- wyszeptała Salai. - Co?- zapytał smok. - Głuchy jesteś?!- zakrzyknęła Władczyni Piekła.- To nie ja to zrobiłam! - O nie.- powiedział Przemek, przyglądając się barierze. Dopiero przy naprawdę dokładnym przyjrzeniu się zobaczył, że w niektórych miejscach na tarczy ochronnej były napisane słowa. Dokładniej jedno- Aion. Awatar Gniewu nachylił się nad kraterem, a Legion zajrzał do niego, czekając aż ujrzy rozerwane truchła swoich ofiar. Zamiast tego zobaczył jeden, pędzący z gigantyczną prędkością punkt. Był on tak szybki, że Fałszywy Absolut nawet nie zauważył, kiedy wspomniany "punkt" uderzył z całych sił w klatkę piersiową Awatara, ciskając gigantem kilka metrów dalej. Legion był w stanie jedynie poczuć, jak straszliwe uderzenie wstrząsa najpotężniejszą techniką w jego arsenale. Samozwańczy Bóg skupił wzrok. Widział przed sobą to...coś. Świecący się srebrnym blaskiem punkt wielkości człowieka. Awatar natychmiast zamachnął się i uderzył ostrzem, jednak jego ruchy były zbyt powolne. Świecąca istota uniknęła trafienia i ponownie natarła na klatkę piersiową giganta. Tym razem cios nie był aż tak silny i "jedynie" wstrząsnął całą powłoką Awatara. Po nim jednak nastąpił następny i następny- wszystkie w obrębie sekundy. Klatka piersiowa Awatara zaczęła pękać. Wściekły Legion sformował moc w swojej dłoni i przy pomocy swojej magii stworzył łańcuch, zakończony ostrzem. Gdy w Awatarze pojawiło się niewielkie pęknięcie, Legion zakręcił łańcuchem i uderzył nim w miejsce, w które miało uderzyć światło. Broń Fałszywego Absoluta była przedłużeniem jego woli- jeśli istota kryjąca się w tej poświacie zostałaby nią trafiona, jej dusza zostałaby pochłoniona. Ostrze z końca łańcucha wyleciało z Awatara, jednak światło w ostatniej chwili zdołało jej uniknąć, odlatując kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej. Legion uśmiechnął się, pochłaniając swoją broń i wypuszczając z ust fantomy, które natychmiast załatały zniszczenia jakich dokonał przeciwnik. - Moment, gdzie jest Mikhaln?- spytała Szalona, rozglądając się dookoła. Przemek, Salai i Quint wskazali wtedy na przeciwnika Samozwańczego Boga. Faktycznie, gdy poświata lekko opadła, oczom wszystkich ukazała się sylwetka Mikhalna Shadowna. Jego szata była rozerwana na strzępy, a całe ciało pokryte było runami, na których widniał napis "Aion". Najbardziej jednak w oczy rzucała się jego klatka piersiowa- a raczej Zew Północy, który umieszczony był na jego splocie słonecznym. - Czy to jest... Pieczęć Aion?- spytała Salai. - Niemożliwe.- powiedziała zaskoczona Szalona. - Tak, to ta pieczęć.- powiedział wściekły Przemek. - Czyli kurwa co?- spytał zdezorientowany Quint. - Pieczęć Aion to jedna z najniebezpieczniejszych technik magicznych jakie kiedykolwiek zostały opracowane.- powiedziała Salai, kładąc dłoń na otaczającej ją barierze. Tak jak sądziła, została ona opracowana tak, by trzymać ich wszystkich w środku. Potrzebowała czasu żeby móc się stąd teleportować.- Zresztą, opracowana została jedynie teoretycznie. Mikhaln wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Moc która się w niej nagromadziła, przechodziła jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia- to była potęga jakiej nigdy w życiu nie zaznał. Srebrna kula energi nie miała nawet rozmiaru piłki od tenisa, gdy wyleciała z zawrotną prędkością w kierunku Awatara. Legion wyczuł jednak zagrożenie, więc ustawił na drodzę czaru ostrze swojego Awatara. Kula uderzyła w broń, po czym spłaszczyła się i rozpadła na cztery części. Wszystkie odleciały kilkadziesiąt kilometrów w swoich kierunkach powodując po kilku sekundach eksplozje, które rozświetliły tą ciemną noc niczym Słońce. - Pieczęć daje władze nad czasoprzestrzenią.- kontynuował Przemek.- Mikhaln w tym momencie pobiera swoją moc z samej rzeki czasu...z setek różnych Alternatyw. Włada magią nie pochodzącą z tego świata. Tym razem to Awatar natarł. Jego kroki zatrzęsły okolicą a on sam gotów był rzucić się na Arcymaga całym ciałem. - To chyba dobrze.- powiedział Quint.- Takie zajebiste doładowanie. - Nie całkiem.- powiedziała zmartwiona Szalona. Mikhaln uleciał wysoko w górę- na taką odległość, że Legion ledwie go widział. Następnie wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, a powietrze dookoła zaczęło dziwnie drgać. Palce Arcymaga zaczęły iskrzeć srebrną poświatą, a wylatująca z nich energia połączyła się w dwie wiązki, które poleciały w kierunku Fałszywego Absoluta. - Tylko dwie wiązki?- wyśmiał go w myślach Legion.- Nie osłabłem aż tak. Nagle na drodzę jednej z wiązek stanął portal. Magiczny atak wleciał do niej, by na zawsze w niej przepaść. Teraz już tylko jeden czar leciał w stronę Awatara. - Mikhaln nagina całą strukturę czasu.- powiedziała Salai.- Dzięki tej swojej kurwa różdżce zwiększył swoją moc, ale rusza rzeczy, które nie powinny być ruszane. Z perspektywy Legiona to co stało się później, wyglądało jakby niebo zaczęło się rozpadać. Rzeczywistość pękła niczym lustro, zalewając niebo nad Fałszywym Absolutem dziesiątkami portali. A w każdym z nich...Mikhaln. Stary Arcymag z rozrośniętą brodą, jednooki o zielonej skórze, zespolony ze swoją włócznią czy taki, który ma na sobie znaki nieznanego bóstwa. Te i inne Alternatywy w jednej sekundzie miały dostęp do tego świata. A połączenie to wykorzystały, by wysłać jedną wiązkę. Nim Legion się zorientował, miał nad sobą cały deszcz magiczny. Nie zdążył się obronić. Dziesiątki magicznych ataków wbiły się wprost w jego Awatara, najpierw tworząc w jego powłoce pęknięcia, a następnie przebijając go na wylot. Legion zakrzyknął z bólu, gdy jego najpotężniejsze dzieło zaczęło się rozpadać. Znikło w jednej chwili, a ciało Fałszywego Absoluta z impetem uderzyło o ziemię. - A co najważniejsze, użycie tej magi kończy się śmiercią użytkownika.- zakończyła Szalona. Mikhaln kaszlnął krwią, dysząc ciężko. Miał jeszcze kilka minut życia- dość by im wszystkim pomóc. Dość, by spróbować ocalić ten świat. Zanurkował w powietrzu i poleciał w kierunku ziemi. Jego serce na sekundę przestało bić. Zaskoczony Arcymag złapał się za pierś. Jego czas nieustannie się zbliżał. Serce Arcymaga odwróciło jednak jego uwagę. Przez to Mikhaln nie zauważył, jak wyrasta pod nim ręka Awatara Gniewu. Mężczyzna próbował ponownie wzlecieć w górę, jednak było już za późno. Gigantyczna kończyna złapała go za nogi, które z brutalną siłą rozgniotła. Arcymag wrzasnął z bólu, gdy ręka ciskała nim o ziemię. - Kurwa mać nie możemy tu tak stać!- zakrzyknął Przemek, zamachując się Kirrą i uderzając nią w barierę. Niestety, jedyne co zrobił, to się odbił. Próby pozostałych wciąż przytomnych członków drużyny dały tyle samo. Czyli nic. Mikhaln zaczął się odczołgiwać od Legiona. Jego nogi były w strzępach- jedyne co po nich zostało, to resztki kości i plama krwi na jego spodniach. Absolut natomiast szedł w jego stronę z uśmiechem triumfu na ustach. Jego mroczna, obrzydliwa aura już wżerała się w ciało ledwie żywego Arcymaga. Teraz czekała jeszcze żeby weżreć się w jego jestectwo. - Nawet Blakłud nie sięgał po nic tak ekstremalnego.- zaśmiał się Legion.- Twoja dusza....będzie świetnym dodatkiem do mojej kolekcji. Mikhaln przestał się czołgać- zamiast tego padł na plecy. - Nie!- zakrzyknął Przemek. - Salai, przenieś nas tam do chuja! - Nie krzycz!- wydarła się demonica.- Próbuję! Próbuję! Legion stanął nad ciałem Mikhalna. Ujrzał tam ostatnią rzecz jakiej się spodziewał. Ujrzał....uśmiech. - Mikhaln!!- zakrzyknął Quint, uderzając z całych sił w barierę, która nie chciała ustąpić. Umysł Arcymaga w tych ostatnich chwilach, wędrował po meandrach swojej pamięci. Wszystko co przeżył, co widział, czego doznał....wszystko widział jak gdyby wydarzyło się teraz. ''- Udało Ci się.- mówił mu stulecia temu Odyn- ''Ukończyłeś swój test. ''- Witamy w miasteczku!- zakrzyknęła Strange, rzucając się na Arcymaga, jednocześnie sięgając dłonią w poszukiwaniu portfela. ''- Wiesz... przypominasz mi kogoś.- powiedział smok, uśmiechając się.-'' Kogoś kto był mi naprawdę bliski. Ktoś kto był wobec mnie.... w porządku. Może to dziwne, ale dziękuję Ci za to.'' ''- Mówcie co chcecie, ale Mikhaln jest najlepszym co spotkało to miasteczko.- powiedział Smąriusz. ''- Dziękuję Ci Mikhaln, za wszystko.- ''powiedziała na koniec wizja Przemka, kładąca Arcymagowi dłoń na ramieniu. Szczególnie to wspomnienie było silne.- ''Wiesz, nie sądzę że po tak długim czasie mogę komuś zaufać. Niemniej....nazwać Cię przyjacielem....to chyba w porządku? Nim to wszystko się zakończyło Mikhaln ujrzał coś jeszcze. Był w białym, sterylnym pomieszczeniu w swoim płaszczu, czysty, bez skazy na ciele. Naprzeciw niego stał z kolei mały chłopiec. Jego twarz była cała brudna, podobnie jak przechodzone szmaty, które z trudem można było nazwać ubraniami. Taki był na początku. Tak zaczynał jeden z największych magów w historii- jako drobne dziecko, na granicy Ukrainy. - ''Gotowy?- ''spytało dziecko. Mikhaln uśmiechnął się. - Jeszcze pytasz?- odpowiedział, śmiejąc się mimo łez. Dłonie półprzytomnego Arcymaga złączyły się, a on sam, resztkami życia, wpatrywał się w Legiona z dziwną mieszanką dumy i wściekłości. - ''Danse...Macabre...- ''wyszeptał. Legion zamachnął się pięścią, jednak było już za późno. Tuż za jego plecami czasoprzestrzeń raz jeszcze została zakrzywiona. Fałszywy Absolut aż zdębiał ze strachu. Odwrócił się, jednak ujrzał jedynie pustkę. Czarna Dziura, która powstała z resztek energii życiowej Mikhalna od raz zaczęła wszystko pochłoniać. Potężny ładunek grawitacji był siłą z którą nawet Legion nie miał szans- tak on, jak i cała ziemia wokół niego, pochłonięta została przez nieskończoną nicość. Jakikolwiek opór zdany był na niepowodzenie, zresztą, wszystko stało się tak szybko, że nikt nie zauważył, czy Legion próbował walczyć. Na pewno nie zrobił tego Arcymag. Całość trwała jedynie kilka sekund, jednak w tym czasie Czarna Dziura pochłonęła praktycznie całe pole bitwy. Ziemia, skały, niemal cała góra pod którą toczył się bój- tego wszystkiego po prostu nie było. Nie byłoby również przyjaciół Arcymaga, gdyby nie bariera. Gdy ciało Mikhalna wpadło do środka, wszystko się skończyło. Kopuła energii zniknęła a towarzysze ujrzeli przed sobą jedynie jałowe skały. Wszędzie cisza. Nie było nikogo ani niczego. Wygrali. Tylko dlaczego nie było czuć słodkiego smaku zwycięstwa? Nawet Przemek, który zakładał że nikt nie wróci żywy, był niepocieszony. - N...nie ma nawet czego pochować.- powiedział Quint. Wzrok Salai i Szalonej skierował się w stronę resztek góry. Stosunkowo niewielki szczyt był teraz jedynie zbiorowiskiem różnych, leżących na sobie skał. Skał które zaczęły....świecić. Przemek natychmiast skierował wzrok w tamtą stronę. - Czy to są....- nim Przemek zdołał powiedzieć "runy", stało się najgorsze. Z fioletowego stopu światła wyleciał ON. Legion, emanujący niemalże tak wielką potęgą co zawsze, natarł całą masą swojego ciała na jałową ziemię. Impet uderzenia jego masy sprawił, że jego przeciwnicy niemal stracili równowagę. Fałszywy Absolut uśmiechnął się w stronę przerażonych adwersarzy, po czym zamachnął się i rzucił im coś. Głowa Mikhalna, zamrożona przez lodową pustkę kosmosu, jednak z łatwością możliwa do rozpoznania. - Niemożliwe.- wyszeptał Przemek. Szalona klnęła na siebie w myślach. Gdyby tylko wcześniej wyczuła że w tej górze są runy, walka byłaby zakończona. Legion jedynie uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie miał już nawet połowy swojej oryginalnej siły. Trzeba to było zakończyć i to szybko. Przez swoją arogancję stracił już zbyt wiele. Na szczęście teraz miał odpowiednią okazję. - Nie śpieszyłeś się zbytnio.- powiedział Legion.- Baktioth. Serce Przemka niemal się zatrzymało na dźwięk tego imienia. Momentalnie wszyscy odwrócili się, żeby doznać jeszcze większego szoku. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures